Heart Attack
by late.blommer
Summary: Serie de viñetas de Arnold y Helga. —¿En serio eres un masoquista? ¿O quieres una excusa para dejarme ciega de nuevo?
1. Día de los inocentes

Hey Arnold no me pertenece.

* * *

Día de los inocentes

Desde que Arnold había regresado a Hillwood, se dio cuenta que muchas cosas, como en todo los pueblos pequeños, no habían cambiado. Parecía que para la casa de huéspedes, el parque pequeño, la PS 118, el tiempo no había pasado.

Sin embargo, el cambio era inevitable y él los notaba, eran apenas pequeños detalles para los demás, pero que para Arnold significaban un mundo paralelo.

Cómo la casa de huéspedes con wifi. O la nueva tienda de electrónicos de Bob Pataki. O la nueva tienda de discos de lo que antes era el Karaoke Klub.

O cómo Helga Pataki no burlándose de nadie —

Helga Pataki no burlándose de él.

Era como vivir en otro Hillwood. Arnold, denso cómo es, tardó en encontrar qué era lo que encontraba tan diferente en ese Hillwood, porque, aunque todo parecía igual, nada se sentía igual.

Claro, en parte era porque él no era igual. Había un Arnold pre-jungla, que era más serio, más nostálgico, más desesperado por ayudar, un Arnold huérfano y soñador. Y estaba este nuevo Arnold post-jungla, con padres, más aventurero, menos nostálgico y menos soñador, más feliz.

No es que él esperaba ser molestado, pero Helga-post-Arnold-post-jungla era diferente y aunque Arnold no esperaba que todo fuera a ser igual; ella ya no lo molestaba como antes (cosa que él agradecia) pero aún los sorprendía tal desinterés por parte de su amiga — Si es que a esa relación de tira-afloja-me-odias-pero-me-ayudas que tenía con Helga se le podría llamar amistad —.

Pero era primero de Abril y Helga no le había hecho ninguna broma.

Ni una sola. Ningún pastelazo, ni pintura sobre su ropa ni sorpresas en su casillero. Nada.

Arnold, sorprendido y confundido por la falta de bromas hacia él ese día, se sintió como que todo volvía tener sentido en la vida cuando vio a Helga en un solitario pasillo arrastrando una bolsa negra y grande por el suelo.

¿Quien diria que ver a Helga haciendo cosas raras era normal?

Helga, quien arrastraba la bolsa por el suelo, ni siquiera notó su presencia, llevaba puesto sus característicos chucks rosas y pantalones rasgados, además de una gorra (seguramente para pasar inadvertida, pensó Arnold) negra que cubría todo su cabello.

— No estarás preparando una broma, ¿cierto, Helga? — preguntó Arnold sintiéndose como quien resuelve el misterio primero que el protagonista de la película.

— ¡Ay! — Helga, asustada por ser sorprendida, dejó de jalar la bolsa y pegó un brinco — ¡Cabeza de balón deja de andar asustando a la gente así! ¿Qué haces escondido ahí?

— Yo no estaba escondido, Helga, estoy esperando a que Gerald salga de la práctica de baloncesto.

— Sí, sí como sea Arnoldo. — Helga rodó los ojos y agitó la mano quitándole importancia — El punto es que tienes que disculparte por asustarme.

— A lo mejor no te hubieras asustado sino te hubiera cachado en pleno acto criminal.

— ¿Acto criminal? ¿Quién eres, el agente Benson? — Helga frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar la bolsa para arrastrarla — Apártate de mi camino, cabeza de balón, tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Una broma del día de los inocentes? No esperes que yo caiga en una después de ver el acto criminal.

— Si sigues con eso de tu acto criminal… — murmuró Helga entre dientes.

— Ya, Helga, confiesa. — Arnold se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Helga siendo atrapada en sus faenas nunca sería normal.

— Estoy sacando la basura, zopenco.

— Ajá, al menos inventate una historia mejor.

— ¿Vas a poner basura en un casillero?

— ¡Callate, Arnoldo, trato de cuidar del medio ambiente!

— Helga. — Dijo simplemente Arnold con un tono medio regaño, media súplica. Helga lo ignoró y siguió su camino, pero por supuesto, Arnold la siguió.

— ¿Tan obvia soy? ¿He perdido mi toque? — Preguntó Helga después de ver que Arnold no se iba, más para ella misma que para él.

— La intención es lo que cuenta Helga — La tranquilizó Arnold — Además, para ser honesto, ya se me hacia raro que no me hubieras hecho una broma este día.

Helga levantó altivamente su (uni) ceja.

— Pues considérate afortunado, Arnoldo, porque esta broma no es para ti.

Arnold se sintió tan confundido que se preguntó a si mismo si estaba soñando, o si estaba en clase de matemáticas o si estaba soñando en clase de matemáticas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En serio eres un masoquista? ¿O quieres una excusa para dejarme ciega de nuevo?

— ¿Para quién es la broma?

— Entonces en serio quieres otra oportunidad para dejarme ciega — siguió Helga y resopló — Qué antipático eres.

— ¿Para quién?

— ¿Crees que soy estúpida, cabeza de balón? no necesito que vayas corriendo a avisarle — escupió Helga, — Además no es de tu interés y ciertamente no podrás evitarlo.

— Vamos Helga, no diré nada.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— Para alejarme de esa persona.

— Es para ese estúpido niño, Iggy.

— ¿Iggy? — Preguntó Arnold a pesar de que sabía perfectamente quien era, un chico de su clase de cuarto grado quien, además de Gerald, se consideraba el niño más cool de la clase.

— El de lentes y faldita.

— ¿Qué te hizo Iggy?

— Es un imbécil, eso me hace. — Refunfuñó Helga, frunciendo el ceño como si sólo pensar en él se le antojaba desagradable.

— Iggy no es tan interesante.

— Iggy es un imbécil. Primero me invita a salir y cuando digo que no, va y hace puras idioteces.

— ¿Le haces una broma porque te invitó a salir? — preguntó sorprendido, no muy seguro si porque alguien había invitado a salir a Helga, o porque ella quería llenar de basura el casillero de un chico porque la invitó a salir.

Tampoco no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

— Le hago una broma porque es un imbécil. — Dijo Helga sin ofrecer explicaciones, ipso facto, se dirigió a un casillero, puso la clave del candado y sin preámbulo le pidió a Arnold que la ayudara a cargar la bolsa para vaciarla en el casillero.

— ¿Este es el casillero de Iggy? — preguntó asombrado, luego cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta, se contestó solo. — Por supuesto que lo es, y ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo conseguiste la clave.

— Bien cabeza de balón, porque la paciencia se me acaba. Ahora deja de ser perezoso y ayudame con la bolsa.

— No voy a ayudarte con eso. — Contestó rápidamente.

— Y yo que pensaba que yo era la mal educada. — Helga frunció los labios y arrebató la bolsa de Arnold — Bien, no me ayudes, entonces vete.

— No voy a dejar que hagas eso. — Contestó Arnold, luego para probar lo serio su declaración, le arrebató de la mano la bolsa.

Helga abrió los ojos, como si Arnold le acabará de negar la paz mundial.

— ¿Qué? — se lamió los labios resecos y puso la mano sobre la cadera — Te sugiero que reconsideres lo que acabas de decir Arnoldo.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerle una broma, Helga? — preguntó Arnold de nuevo.

Se sentía como si tuvieran nueve años, diferente situación, pero él ya sabía reconocer el patrón. El patrón donde Helga lo molestaba todos los días, pero después lo Helga ayudaba y le declaraba su amor, para luego decirle que todo era el calor del momento y finalmente Helga haciéndole pasar un martirio el día de los inocentes.

— Ya te dije es un imbécil.

— ¿Te hizo algo? — Preguntó, pero no espero respuesta — ¿Es porque te invito a salir? ¿Esto es una clase de… respuesta?

— Te lo advierto, cabeza de balón… — Helga cerró los puños y el cejo se le frunció, un claro signo de que se le estaba colmando la paciencia.

— ¿Te gusta? — la interrumpió.

— ¿Eh? — Helga frunció más el ceño, más por la sorpresa que por la pregunta — ¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?

— Porque te invito a salir — Declaró Arnold, como si fuera obvio.

— Tienes una mentalidad retorcida — Murmuró Helga, preguntandose quién estaba más confundido, si Arnold por sacar esas conclusiones — a pesar de ser tan denso — o si ella por entender lo que él quería decir.

— No me gusta alguien sólo porque me invita a salir.

— ¿Pero te gusta?

Helga lanzó un resoplido, y maldijo con la mirada a Arnold y a su persistencia, pero en lugar de vociferar su frustración (como Arnold estaba seguro que haría) se quitó el gorro y se lo aventó a la cara.

— Pongo basura al casillero de Iggy por esto. — Dijo, y apuntó a su cabeza. Arnold no necesitaba más instrucciones, la diferencia era obvia, las largas coletas de Helga se había ido, el moño también, en cambio, ahora las puntas de su cabello rubio le rozaban las mejillas.

— ¿Porque tienes el cabello corto?

Helga resopló de nuevo (había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había resoplado en la última hora) — Por qué Iggy me invitó a salir y yo dije que no y el imbécil me pegó chicle en el cabello y lo tuve que cortar.

— ¿Por qué alguien haría eso?

— ¡Exacto! — dijo — Ahora, ¿me vas a ayudar o vas a seguir haciéndome perder valioso tiempo?

— Entonces ¿Fue porque dijiste que no querías salir con él porque no te gustaba?

— Supongo que elegiste lo segundo — Helga rodó los ojos y a duras penas, comenzó a cargar la bolsa. Arnold, de repente ya más a gusto con la situación la ayudó.

Para cuando el timbre de fin de hora sonó, el casillero de Iggy estaba lleno de basura, Helga y Arnold ya se habían lavado las manos rigurosamente y se dirigian a la salida por un bien merecido sandwich de pastrami.

Antes de salir, Helga alzó la mano hacia Arnold — Mi gorra, cabeza de balón.

Arnold, que la tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su de su suéter, estaba a punto de tendersela, pero impulsivamente, la dejo ahí.

— Te ves linda así, Helga.

— ¿Eh? — Helga apartó la mirada rápidamente, pero Arnold pudo ver el rubor en sus mejillas, también pudo sentir como sus propias mejillas se le calentaban.

— Deja de decir estupideces, cabeza de balón, vamos por ese pastrami.

Las cosas eran diferentes. Pero diferente no era malo.

* * *

NA — ¡Hace años que no escribia fanfic (como cinco)! y estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta con un perfil y un fandom diferente, las viñetas no van a tener continuidad, pero si forman partel del mismo universo. Espero que les guste este primer capitulo, dudas y reviews son bienvenidos.

También especialmente gracias a mi bff jo-stranger por betearme el capitulo y dejarme comentarios muy lindos en los margenes.


	2. Desaparecido y encontrado

**Desaparecido y Encontrado**

Abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que notó fue que todo estaba negro, no veía nada; lo segundo fue el horrible dolor palpitante en su cabeza.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo demás, que sus manos estaban atadas fuertemente en su espalda, sus pies también se encontraban atados, sus ojos estaban vendados y estaba muy segura que estaba sangrando en alguna parte de su cabeza.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Helga entró en pánico y tuvo que forzar su garganta para no gritar ¿qué tal si sus captores seguían ahí? en cambio, se arrastro por el suelo y forzó su cuerpo para estar lo más erguida posible y apoyo su espalda en una pared. Todo lo que pudo tocar con sus manos era tierra y piedras, la pared en su espalda se sentida dura y rugosa ¿tal vez una cueva? el aíre se sentía pesado, olía a tierra y a sangre (probablemente la suya). Se retorció de nuevo, con fuerza, los amarres en sus pies y sus manos no aflojaban, ni siquiera la venda sobre sus ojos.

Lágrimas de frustración se acumularon en sus ojos, empapando la venda.

¿Cuanto tardaría en encontrarla? Probablemente nunca. Sus padres ni siquiera sabían en que periódico trabajaba y ciertamente no la clase de artículos ni investigaciones realizaba; nadie de sus amigos y seres queridos sabía exactamente en cual investigación se encontraba trabajando y aunque su editor y compañeros sabían que estaba en San Lorenzo, ellos no sabían de la actual pista que estaba siguiendo, pista que descubrió apenas hace unas horas (¿o días?) y que la habían llevado a lo que sería el centro de operaciones criminales de La Sombra, el mayor traficante de drogas y, por lo que sabía Helga, ahora se dedicaba a saquear esmeraldas y diamantes de las tierras Los Ojos Verdes, una legendaria tribu en San Lorenzo.

Nunca la encontrarían, y si la encontraban, no sería pronto, no antes de que los secuaces de La Sombra que la atraparon y noquearon cuando la descubrieron tomando fotos de su botín llegarán y terminarán el trabajo de matarla. O tal vez la dejen ahí para que se muriera de hambre o un puma llegará a comérsela.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Debió haber sido más precavida, debió avisar a los chicos del campamento, demonios, debió haber dicho que no a esta investigación; todo o que había hecho en las últimas semanas era ser atacada por mosquitos y no llegar a nada en su investigación (y justo cuando obtenía una pista, era golpeada y secuestrada).

Y sin embargo, cuando se enteró de los problemas de San Lorenzo y La Sombra, no podía decir que no. No cuando la gente de San Lorenzo era atormentada y robada, no porque Helga ya se había ahogado en la investigación que probablemente terminaría yendo tarde o temprano, no porque Helga tenía cuadernos, pistas y cualquier información de San Lorenzo de los últimos siete años.

Su cabeza seguida palpitando, sus músculos dolían, tenía hambre y frío, no podía llevar la cuenta del tiempo, pero estaba segura que fueron horas antes de que pudiera encontrar una piedra suficientemente puntiaguda para ayudarla a romper el amarre de sus manos, y muchas horas más para poder por fin deshacer las cuerdas de sus manos. Y sin embargo no fueron sus manos recién liberadas quieres tiraron de la venda de sus ojos.

El corazón de Helga dio vuelco, y sin pensar dio un fuerte golpe la persona frente a ella, lanzándola al piso y produciendo un gemido de dolor, a pesar de ya no tener la venda, Helga no podía ver con claridad, todo estaba oscuro y sólo una linterna en el suelo iluminaba la cueva y la figura en el piso de la persona que acaba de golpear, era un hombre y era grande.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Helga comenzó a deshacer los nudos del amarre de sus pies frenéticamente, aunque era cinta negra en karate y tenía buen brazo, no podía haber noqueado al hombre el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera escapar.

— Guau, finalmente conozco la fuerza de Old Betsy y los cinco vengadores.

 _Mierda._

Helga abandono su tarea cuando escuchó las palabras, ipso facto, miró hacia delante.

Iluminado por la linterna, Helga pudo observar el rostro del hombre frente a ella. Cabello largo y rubio, ojos redondos y verdes, barba mal recortada y por supuesto, una gran cabeza de balón. No lo veía en persona desde que tenían 17. No sabía nada de él desde que tenían 18. Para cuando tenía 22, todos lo tomaban como hombre muerto.

Y sin embargo…

Arnold Shortman estaba vivo.

— Desapareciste… — Dijo. Pero no era lo que quería decir, lo que quería era llorar de alivio, lo que quería era preguntarle mil cosas y luego decirle mil cosas más, quería abrazarlo hasta estrujarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Sin embargo pareciera que su cerebro se hubiera paralizado al verlo.

Una sonrisa suave se asomo por los labios de Arnold — Llega una chica de ojos azules, alta, rubia y con un lazo rosa en su cabeza a interrogar sospechosamente a Los Ojos Verdes. Sabía que eras tú.

Pero ella no sabía de él. Ella no sabía nada, aparentemente. ¿Arnold estaba vivo? ¿Arnold estaba vivo y sonriéndole? ¿Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza la hizo tener alucinaciones? o ¿Tal vez realmente estaba muerta y este era el cielo? Porque si era así, ella prefirió su fantasía dónde era presidenta y él era su esposo.

La sonrisa de Arnold desapareció cuando escucho los truenos que avecinaban una gran tormenta.

—¡Vamos, hay que irnos antes de que la tormenta empiece!

Eso pareció despertar a Helga, quien comenzó a tratar de librarse del amarre de sus pies. Arnold tomo una daga de su cinturón y corto rápidamente las cuerdas que sostenían a Helga, y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La tomo de la mano como si fuera la cosa más común del universo y Helga se moría, porque la mano de Arnold era grande, áspera y tan cálida, que no podría ser de un chico muerto.

Arnold no soltó su mano.

—¿Puedes caminar? — Ella asintió.

— Bien, correremos sólo unos pocos kilómetros, mi refugio no esta muy lejos de aquí. — Helga de nuevo asintió, la piel de su mano tomando la de él quemaba, su pecho ardía.

—No me sueltes.

* * *

Fue más tarde esa noche, mientras se secaban frente a la fogata, con el cielo despejado de nubes y lleno de estrellas, con la mente llena de dudas y preguntas que serían contestadas en los días siguientes, cuando Arnold abandono su mano y en cambio, la envolvió en un abrazo.

Sus brazos alrededor de ella, su mejilla en su clavícula, su olor a su alrededor fue la llave que desato un profundo suspiro de alivio en su boca y lágrimas en sus ojos. Helga devolvió su abrazo.

— Gracias, — dijo — por salvarme en la cueva.

Arnold la apretó un poco más, Helga pudo sentir sus lágrimas humedeciendo su hombro.

— Gracias, a ti Helga. Por encontrarme.

* * *

 **N/A** : Lo sé, tardo años en actualizar. Aunque realmente me gusta Helga/Arnold en highschool, me gusta mucho más la idea de un reencuentro siendo adultos. Also, tengo como mil ideas más para postear, pero si alguien tiene una prompt en especifico me puede mandar inbox. Alsooo, no recuerdo si fue la semana pasada o la antepasada que se realizado la shortaki week en tumblr y estoy pensando utilizar las prompts(sí, como mil años después, i know, pero yolo). Si les gusto dejen review o like o siganme en twitter ( carryonfangirl) y platiquemos de Hey Arnold.


End file.
